Leni's and SpongeBob's Boating School Days
by Crash5020
Summary: A series of short stories about SpongeBob and Leni working to earn their licenses.
1. Boating School Days

A/N: This story takes place after the events of Lincoln Loud's Underwater Adventure. It's not essential to this story, but I figured it should mention it for continuity reasons.

* * *

Another Saturday at the Loud House. Lincoln watched TV on the couch until he heard a loud screech outside before a crash and a man's screams. Lincoln grabbed a bag of ice from the kitchen as Lori and Leni walked through the front door.

"Ice me…" said the tired 17-year old.

Lincoln handed Lori the bag of ice and she walked to the couch. Lori collapsed on the couch and placed the bag on her head.

"Didn't go that well, huh?" asked Lincoln.

"I may have freaked out a little," said Leni.

"A little?!" Lori exclaimed.

2 minutes ago, Lori was preparing to take Leni driving.

"Okay, Leni, are you ready to cheat death again?" asked Lori.

"What?" said Leni.

"I said are you ready to drive?" said Lori.

"Oh… I'm ready," said the eager 16-year old.

"Ok, all you need to do is just slowly drive out of the driveway," Lori instructed.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the driver's window and to the girls' shock, it was a man wearing a spider costume.

"Hey there ladies," the man said. "Would you like to hear about Mike's new bug spray?"

Lori noticed Leni was paralyzed with fear and said, "Leni… there's no need to be afraid. It's just a guy in a costume."

But it was too late. Leni was already fearful of the giant spider and imagined it attacking her. Leni screamed and hit the gas, trying to get away from the advertiser. Lori ended the story with, "By the way, we may get sued for a hit and run."

"So when can we go out again?" asked Leni.

"I don't think I can go out again," said Lori.

"But you promised to teach me, Lori," Leni whined.

"I know but I literally have this thing about wanting to stay alive," Lori replied.

"But how am I going to learn how to drive?" asked Leni. "No one's wants to teach me."

"Why not just go to a driving school?" Lincoln suggested.

"I don't you understand why dad was the last person to try to teach Leni, Lincoln," said Lori. "She's been kicked out of every one in Michigan and I doubt that there is someone on this Earth can teach her."

It was at that moment when Lincoln got an idea.

"On this Earth, huh?" Lincoln said with a smile.

"What are you thinking?" asked Lori.

The next day, SpongeBob led Leni to the entrance of Mrs. Puff's Boating School.

"Get ready, Leni, for the greatest academic thrill ride of your life!" said SpongeBob.

"Wow! And there's no line," said an amazed Leni.


	2. Boating Buddies

"Good Morning, class," said Mrs. Puff. "My name is Mrs. Puff and the only reason I say that is because I see we have a new student."

"Oh! Where?!" asked Leni. "I hope they know any good fashion tips."

SpongeBob laughed and said, "You're the new student, Leni!"

"Oh… Well I do have good fashion tips," said Leni.

"You've joined us on a good day, Leni," said Mrs. Puff. "Today is the Driving mid-semester examination. Where we get to see how everyone improved over the semester."

Everyone in the classroom groaned except for SpongeBob, who instead cheered.

"And as usual… SpongeBob will be going last," Mrs. Puff said in a stern tone. "So, who would like to go first? How about you, Leni?"

"What?! But I just got here!" Leni complained.

"Don't worry," said Mrs. Puff. "It'll be just a little drive around the course to see where you are. If you want, you could do it while the class finishes yesterday's chapter."

Leni nodded her head and she Mrs. Puff head to the driving course. As the rest of the class open their textbooks, SpongeBob leaned over to Nat and excitedly whispered, "That's my friend out there."

"I don't care," Nat replied.

"We're Boating School Buddies," SpongeBob whispered.

"I don't care," Nat said in an annoyed tone.

"She's from out of town," SpongeBob whispered.

"I don't care!" Nat yelled.

Suddenly, the class heard Mrs. Puff scream, "No! Not Reverse! Forward! FORWARD!"

A boat crashed into the classroom and Mrs. Puff inflated to an enormous size.

"Oh no," Mrs. Puff muttered. "Not another one."

"So, how did I do?" asked Leni.


	3. Reflex

After another day of boating school, SpongeBob and Leni walked to Sandy's Treedome to send Leni home.

"I've never had a lunch that was an hour before," said Leni. "Was it always that long?"

"No," said SpongeBob. "In fact I think Mrs. Puff increased it for 'psychological' reasons. Whatever that means. But how come you never ate you apple?"

Leni pulled an apple out of her bag and said, "There was something I was supposed to do with it…"

Leni stared at the apple before she remembered what she was supposed to do with it. Earlier that day, Lincoln finished packing Leni's lunch and handed it to her.

"Remember, Leni, that apple is for your teacher," said Lincoln. "You need to give that to her so you could hopefully, somehow, miraculously, get on her good side."

"Okay," said Leni. "Thanks Lincoln."

Back in the present…

"Oh no!" Leni exclaimed. "I was supposed to give this apple to Mrs. Puff!"

"You forgot to give Mrs. Puff the sacred apple every teacher loves to get?" asked a shocked SpongeBob.

SpongeBob grabbed the apple and said, "Don't worry, Leni, your boating buddy will fix this problem!"

Meanwhile, back at the Boating School, Mrs. Puff jumped into her boat until she heard her name be called by a familiar voice. She turned around and was shocked that SpongeBob was running towards.

"Oh, dear Neptune, why is he coming back?" Mrs. Puff fearfully thought to herself. "I gotta get out of here!"

Mrs. Puff hit the gas pedal and quickly drove out of the school parking lot. Thinking she lost SpongeBob, Mrs. Puff wiped the sweat off her forehead before SpongeBob popped up in her passenger seat. Mrs. Puff screamed at SpongeBob's surprising appearance and immediately lost control of her boat. She crashed through several buildings before finally crashing into a jell cell at Bikini Bottom's local prison. Mrs. Puff's old prison friend, Donna, looked up and said, "Back again, Puff Mama? What's today's grub?"

Mrs. Puff snapped out of her daydream as SpongeBob ran up to her.

"Mrs. Puff, Leni forgot to give you this apple," said SpongeBob.

Mrs. Puff happily accepted the apple and said, "Thank you, SpongeBob and thank Leni for me too."

"Will do, Mrs. Puff!" SpongeBob said with a salute.


	4. SF

Evening time at Mrs. Puff's Boating School…

Mrs. Puff was grading tests until a tanned fish in a business suit walked into her class.

"Mrs. Puff?" the fish asked.

"Yes? Can I help you?" asked Mrs. Puff.

The fish slammed a briefcase on her desk and introduced himself, "I'm S.F. from the Mayor's office. I'm here to talk about the efficiency of your boating school."

"What do you mean?" asked Mrs. Puff.

S.F. opened his briefcase and tossed a file in front of Mrs. Puff. She opened it and was shocked to find it was filled with photos and reports of SpongeBob's crashes.

"For a while now, one of your students has failed numerous driving tests and caused collateral damage to Bikini Bottom," said S.F. "Now we didn't intervene because he's a model student in the classroom, but now we have to take action."

"But why?" asked Mrs. Puff.

"Because of your newest student, Leni Loud," said S.F.

S.F. placed another file in front of Mrs. Puff and she opened it to find Leni's test scores.

"Unlike SpongeBob, her classroom scores are an all-time low… so low in fact, they're going into the Bikini Bottom record book," said S.F. "This makes us wonder how effective your school really is."

"What are you trying to say?" asked Mrs. Puff.

"If SpongeBob and/or Leni do not improve, we'll be forced to shut your school down," S.F. said in a menacing tone.

"B-But without my boating school, I'll be forced to change my name, move out of town and rebuild my life again," Mrs. Puff protested.

"What did you just say?" asked S.F.

"I mean… I don't know how to do anything else," Mrs. Puff said with a suspicious smile.

S.F. walked out of the classroom and Mrs. Puff started breathing in and out, trying to stay calm.

"Ok, Ok… There's no need to inflate," Mrs. Puff thought to herself. "I just have to do the impossible and get SpongeBob or Leni to pass my class."

Mrs. Puff looked down at the files again and realized the impossibility of the task she was given.

"Oh dear Neptune, I'm doomed." Mrs. Puff said before puffing up.


	5. Study Buddies

"Class I have an announcement!" said an oddly cheerful Mrs. Puff.

"The new driving outfits are here?" asked Leni.

"No," said Mrs. Puff. "I'm assigning you study partners!"

The entire class groaned at the thought of study partners, except for Leni, who was confused.

"Yay!" SpongeBob cheered.

"Now let's get assigning," said Mrs. Puff.

Mrs. Puff started assigning the study partners and finished with, "SpongeBob SquarePants and Leni Loud."

"Yay!" SpongeBob cheered.

"Mrs. Puff, why do we have to have study partners?" asked Nat.

"Because it scientifically proven that study partners benefit both partners," Mrs. Puff said before muttering, "And in this case, SpongeBob boosting Leni's test scores so my school isn't closed down and I have to make another life for myself."

The school bell rang and the entire class, except SpongeBob and Leni, ran out of the room.

"SpongeBob, Leni…" Mrs. Puff said before taking a deep breath. "Since you two are struggling the most behind the wheel, I decided that I'll… I'll…"

Mrs. Puff struggled to finish her sentence and she looked at the files on her desk.

"I'll give you afterschool lessons to help you," Mrs. Puff spat out.

"Horray!" SpongeBob and Leni cheered.

SpongeBob and Leni were excited about getting exclusive attention but Mrs. Puff was crying on the inside.


	6. Afterschool Lessons

Day 1…

"All right, Leni, just ease your way down the road," said Mrs. Puff.

"Ease… what?" asked a confused Leni.

"Just move the boat, Leni," said Mrs. Puff.

"Okay," Leni said before jumping out of the boat.

Leni walked to the back and tried pushing the boat.

"Uh, what are you doing, Leni?" asked SpongeBob.

"Trying to move the boat," Leni answered.

"Um… Good job, Leni," said Mrs. Puff. "Now get back in the boat."

Leni sat back in the driver's seat and Mrs. Puff started the boat.

"Alright, Leni, go," Mrs. Puff instructed.

"Go?" asked Leni.

"Yes," said Mrs. Puff, happy that she's finally getting somewhere. "Go! Go!"

"Oh, go-go!" Leni said before hitting the gas.

The boat sped down the road and was quickly approaching a turn.

"Alright, Leni, turn," Mrs. Puff instructed.

"Um…" Leni mumbled.

"Turn the wheel," said Mrs. Puff, trying not to sound scared.

"Wheel?" Leni asked, gripping the spiny thingy.

Moments later, Leni and SpongeBob watched Mrs. Puff loaded into an ambulance.

"I guess it'll be my turn tomorrow," said SpongeBob.

Day 2…

SpongeBob and Leni walked out of the classroom and watched Mrs. Puff put her helmet on. She then handed Leni a helmet, telling her that she'll need it. SpongeBob jumped into the driver's seat and turned the engine on.

"SpongeBob, I'm thinking that today's run will be a part of your exam record," said Mrs. Puff.

"Is this an exam?" asked SpongeBob.

"Not exactly," said Mrs. Puff. "But it may be good for comparing your exam scores so that people could see improvement."

"So this is an exam?" asked SpongeBob.

"I guess so," said Mrs. Puff.

SpongeBob started to sweat and looked forward. Suddenly, the road grew larger and stretched farther into the distance.

"Now go," said Mrs. Puff.

Fear started to cloud SpongeBob's mind. Leni watched SpongeBob shake as Mrs. Puff instructed him to go again. SpongeBob hit the gas pedal and drove the boat out of the driving course. SpongeBob frantically drove the boat throughout Bikini Bottom and crashed into the mall. As Mrs. Puff inflated in size, a dress fell on top of Leni.

"Oh! This dress's my size!" said the excited 16-year old.

Day 3…

Mrs. Puff sighed in disbelief as Leni struggled to turn the boat on.

Day 4…

Mrs. Puff used a branch from a coral tree to fight off the sea creatures attacking her students at the bottom of a trench.

Day 5…

Mrs. Puff read a magazine as Leni tried pushing the boat again.

Day 6…

SpongeBob crashed the boat in Bikini Bottom's local prison. Donna looked up and said, "Hey there, Puff Mama."

"Hey, Donna," said an annoyed Mrs. Puff.

Day 7…

"We're ready for our driving lessons, Mrs. Puff!" SpongeBob cheerfully announced.

"Actually, we're going to skip it today," said Mrs. Puff. "Instead, I want you two to go over the textbook tonight if you can."

SpongeBob and Leni walked out of the classroom and Mrs. Puff opened one of the drawers to her desk. She pulled out a ski mask and thought to herself, "Things aren't looking too good. It looks like I'll have to take care of things myself."


	7. Break-In

Nighttime at Bikini Bottom's Mayor office…

The Mayor and S.F. walked out of office and wished each other a good night, unaware that a shadowy figure crept to the back window. The figure looked into the room through the window and spotted a file cabinet on the other side.

"Alright, I just need to get the files I need and then I'll no longer have to worry about losing my boating school," the figure said aloud.

"HI, Mrs. Puff!"

Mrs. Puff turned around and was shocked to find Patrick standing behind her.

"Patrick?!" Mrs. Puff exclaimed. "What are you doing her- I mean, I'm not Mrs. Puff. I'm just a random stranger wearing a ski mask."

"Why are you wearing a ski mask though?" asked Patrick. "You're not skiing."

"Do you want a cookie?" asked Mrs. Puff.

"Oh boy, would I!" said the excited starfish.

"Then you're going to have to turn around and be quiet for the rest of the night," Mrs. Puff instructed.

Patrick did as he was told and Mrs. Puff turned back to the window. Using all her might, she tried to open the window but to no avail.

"I need something to jimmy the window open," Mrs. Puff thought to herself. "But do I time to get a crow bar?"

Mrs. Puff then turned back to Patrick and got an idea. Moments later, Mrs. Puff used Patrick to open the window slightly and breathed in to slim herself down. She jumped through the window and breathed out, returning to normal. Mrs. Puff then grabbed a can of hair spray out of her bag and sprayed it around the room to reveal the laser beams in the room. She mentally prepared herself to get through the beams blocking access to her objective and turned it off using the nearby off switch.

"Can I have my cookie now?" asked Patrick.

"No," said Mrs. Puff.

Mrs. Puff walked up to the file cabinet, used her lock pick set to unlock it and opened the drawer to get her prize. Suddenly, an alarm went off and the door and windows were jailed shut. Patrick's head kept the bars from blocking the way Mrs. Puff got in and she quickly jumped out of the office. Mrs. Puff ran jumped into her boat and quickly drove off, leaving Patrick stuck in the window.

"Barnacles! I wasn't able to get the files," Mrs. Puff thought herself. "My school is doomed."


	8. Translation Revelation

Meanwhile, at the Loud House…

"Um, Leni, don't you think we should study for the Boating exam?" SpongeBob asked as Leni tried to figure out how to make clothing square.

"But how am I going to work on making you a special driving outfit?" asked Leni.

"That can wait," said SpongeBob. "Right now we have to prepare for the written test. Luckily, Mrs. Puff gave me all your old test to go over."

SpongeBob pulled Leni's tests out of his backpack and reviewed them. It was then when SpongeBob's expression changed from optimistic to confused.

"Uh, Leni… these answers… what's a spiny thingy?" asked the confused the sponge.

"The thing you turn the boat with," Leni answered.

"And the blinky-blink?" asked SpongeBob.

"They're the blinky-blink," Leni answered.

Lincoln walked by and noticed the look of confusion on SpongeBob's face.

"I think this will help you," Lincoln said as he handed SpongeBob a book.

SpongeBob accepted the book and read aloud, "English to Leni translator… I don't get it."

"Oh, that's right, there's a country named after me and the people there speak Leni," Leni explained.

"You have a country named after you?!" SpongeBob exclaimed. "I wished I had a country named after me. It would be called Spongetopolis and everyone there would speak Bobolonian."

"She doesn't actually have a country named after her, SpongeBob," said Lincoln. "It's just we had to figure out how to get Leni to understand what we're saying. In fact, I'm still updating that book."

It was at that moment when SpongeBob got an idea. Using the book he was given, he looked over the tests again and came to an astonishing revelation.

"Leni, you're tests are 100% correct!" said SpongeBob.

"What?!" Lincoln and Leni exclaimed.

"The reason the answers were wrong in the first place was because you wrote it down in Leni," said SpongeBob. "That must also be the reason why you don't follow Mrs. Puff instructions well, because you don't know the actual terms. We have to teach her to translate Leni to English."

"I don't know, SpongeBob," said the skeptical 11-year old. "We already tried that and it didn't turn out so well."

"But if we don't, Leni won't pass," said SpongeBob.

"Can you really teach me to speak anything other than me?" asked Leni.

"Don't worry, Leni, as your study partner, I will make sure you learn," said the determined sponge. "Trust me, Leni, as long as these pants are square and this sponge is bob, I WILL NOT LET YOU DOWN!"

"Uh, SpongeBob… can you let me down?" asked Lincoln.


	9. Leni to English

SpongeBob dipped his bubble wand into his bubble soap and blew a bubble in a shape of a driver's wheel and a few more that spelled wheel.

"What's this Leni?" asked SpongeBob.

"Um…"

Leni stared at the bubbles and 5 minutes later, thought of the answer.

"Oh! It's a spinny thingy," Leni answered.

The bubbles popped immediately popped and SpongeBob realized he would need another method to get through to Leni. 1 hour later, SpongeBob walked back into Lori and Leni's room and led Leni into the hallway. There she found Mr. Krabs standing in front of Lola, who was sitting in her car.

"What's going on?" asked Leni.

"We're going to watch a little presentation," SpongeBob said before holding up a camera.

"What's that for?" asked Leni.

"Lola only agreed to do this if I record this," said SpongeBob. "Alright… ACTION!"

"Welcome to another addition of Lola Loud's driving tips," Lola announced. "Today, we'll be going over the blinkers of another car."

Lola drove her car up to Mr. Krabs and watched his right blinker light up.

"When a one the blinkers light up that means that it means that the car's going to turn in the direction of whatever blinker lights up," said Lola.

A minute passed and Lola said, "I said the car turn to wherever the blinking blinker points to."

"I was paid to blink," said Mr. Krabs. "Not move."

"Are you saying you want more money?" asked Lola. "You want more money just to move?! DO YOU NOT REALIZE HOW LUCKY YOU ARE TO BE IN THIS VIDEO AND YOU WANT MORE MONEY JUST TO MOVE?!"

While Lola and Mr. Krabs started to argue over the terms of their agreement, SpongeBob enthusiastically asked Leni, "So, did you learn anything from this?"

"The blinky-blink can make people angry," said Leni.

SpongeBob lowered his head in disappointment and thought, "There has to be something I can do!"

5 minutes later, SpongeBob stood in front of Leni and waved his hands.

"I shall now assault your mind with subliminal messages," SpongeBob said before assaulting her mind with subliminal messages.

After 10 minutes of SpongeBob waving his hands, the confused 16-year old asked, "So, when's it going to happen?"

"That's strange," said SpongeBob. "It usually works."

"It did."

SpongeBob let out a bloodcurdling scream and jumped into Leni's arms. To his surprise, he found Lucy standing next to where he was.

"I'm a subliminal message magnet," said Lucy.

"Alright, that's it!" said SpongeBob. "When all else fails, we must use… a montage!"

One 80s montage later…

"We're not getting anywhere," said the exasperated sponge.

"Sorry, SpongeBob," Leni apologized. "I'm just not getting it. Maybe I'm just not meant to drive."

"No!" SpongeBob shouted. "As your boating buddy and friend, I refuse to let you fail."

SpongeBob started to formulate new ideas as Leni sat up from her bed and started to work on her latest outfit. SpongeBob couldn't think of anything until he noticed the focus and attention she gave to her outfit, something she lacked before. It was at that moment that SpongeBob got an idea.

"Wait a minute…" said SpongeBob. "Leni, are you ready to embark on a fashion designing, high-learning adventure?!"

"Ebkart on… what?" asked a confused Leni.

"Want to design outfits together?" asked SpongeBob.

"Ooh, that sounds like fun!" said the excited 16-year old.


	10. The Boating Exam

2 weeks later…

"Alright, Leni, are you ready to ace your boating exam?" asked Lincoln.

"Are the blinkers on the front of the boat?" Leni said with confidence.

"She's ready," Lincoln said with a nod.

"Right," Lisa said before powering up her dimensional transporter.

After setting the coordinates, Leni was transported to Sandy's Treedome, where SpongeBob and Sandy were waiting for it. SpongeBob handed her special driving drink and said, "It's the day we've been training for Leni! We're going to pass our boating test and then we can celebrate at the upcoming Bikini Bottom Summer festival."

"Festival?" asked Leni.

"Yeah, it happens every summer," said SpongeBob. "Bikini Bottom becomes one giant party!"

"That sounds fun!"

"I know! We can go surfing, get tans, have water balloon fights…"

"Hold on you two," Sandy interrupted. "First things first, you need to pass your exam. Are you two ready?"

"We're ready!" SpongeBob and Leni cheered.

Meanwhile, at Mrs. Puff's Boating School, Mrs. Puff sat at her desk, contemplating potential career choices.

"I can't believe I'm going to lose my boating school," Mrs. Puff sadly mumbled. "How did it come to this? Where did I go wrong?"

Mrs. Puff thought about her question and thought back to the day she opened her school.

"With the opening of my new boating school, I pledge that as long that a student is willing to learn, I shall never give up," said flashback Mrs. Puff.

As if on cue, SpongeBob walked up to her and introduced himself, "Hi, I'm SpongeBob SquarePants."

Mrs. Puff sighed and said, "I keep forgetting."

Suddenly the school bell ranged and her students took their seats.

"All right, class, today you'll all be taking your boating exam," Mrs. Puff announced. "It's time to start Part 1: The written test."

Mrs. Puff nervously handed out the tests to her student and stopped in front of Leni. Seeing her eager smile, caused Mrs. Puff to realize that as a teacher she should have worried more about her students getting better instead of her losing her school. Mrs. Puff laid the test down on Leni's desk and said to her and SpongeBob, "I want you two to know, despite the chaos that happens whenever we're together, deep down I know that your great students and don't let the results of your test tell you otherwise."

Mrs. Puff walked back to her desk and announced, "It's time! Turn over your test and begin!"

45 minutes later…

"Time's up!" Mrs. Puff announced. "Turn in your tests!"

The students placed their tests on her desk and Mrs. Puff instructed them to wait for her outside. Mrs. Puff organized the tests as S.F. walked into her classroom.

"W-What are you doing here?" Mrs. Puff. Stammered.

"I'm here to see the results of the test today," S.F. replied. "You know what will happen if we don't see improvement."

"Well, don't start signing those close down papers yet S.F.," Mrs. Puff said courageously. "You just may be surprised."

S.F walked out of the classroom and Mrs. Puff grabbed her helmet. Mrs. Puff walked to her door and paused for a moment. She looked down at her helmet and, without a second's thought, tossed it into an nearby trashcan before heading out to the driving course to begin the driving portion of the exam.


	11. Epilogue

The Loud House…

"Hey, Narrator, aren't you going to explain what's happening what we're doing?" asked Lincoln.

"Oh right," said the French Narrator. "Here we find Lincoln and Lori waiting for the results of Leni's test."

"Do you think she's actually going to do it this time?" asked Lori.

"As long as no one purposely sabotaged her," Lincoln replied.

"…You're not going to let that go, are you?" Lori mumbled.

Suddenly, a hole in space opened up next to them and Leni walked through.

"I'm back!" Leni announced.

"So what happened?" asked Lincoln. "Did you pass?"

Leni smiled and showed them her certified driver's license.

"I'm now certifod to get behind the spinny thingy," Leni said proudly.

Lincoln and Lori stared at Leni, who responded with, "I know it's called a wheel, but I like calling it spinny thingy. Now, who wants a ride to the mall?"

"Actually, Leni, you're only certified to drive in Bikini Bottom," said Lincoln. "But now that now that you know how to drive, you can ace the test here."

"Oh…" said Leni. "I guess I'll put it in this scrapbook that SpongeBob made me."

"He made you a scrap book about you two going to school?" asked the stunned Lori.

"Yep," said Leni. "And he let me name it."

Lincoln looked at the cover of the book and read aloud, "Leni's and SpongeBob's Boating School Days."

"That's grammatically incorrect!" Lisa said as she rushed into her room.

Suddenly, they heard an explosion occur in her room and soon after heard, "I'm okay!"

Later that evening, at Mrs. Puff's Boating School, Mrs. Puff filled out forms at her desk until SpongeBob walked in, carrying a box.

"Hello, SpongeBob," said Mrs. Puff. "What's in the box?"

"It's a bunch of driving outfits that Leni and I made to help her study," said SpongeBob. "She said she wanted to give it to your school."

"How thoughtful," Mrs. Puff said as she gratuitously accepted the gift. "Give her my thanks when you next see her."

"Oh! Before I forget."

SpongeBob dug in his pocket and pulled out a special driving outfit for Mrs. Puff.

"We made this for you," said SpongeBob. "For doing your best trying to make us better even when you didn't have to go that extra mile. Basically, we're giving it to the greatest teacher ever."

Mrs. Puff, touched by the gift, accepted the outfit and said, "Have a good summer, SpongeBob."

"You too," SpongeBob replied.

SpongeBob walked to the door, but stopped when he caught a glimpse of something familiar.

"Hey, Mrs. Puff, isn't that one of the priceless artwork I've recovered after the robots stole them from Rock Bottom's museum?" asked SpongeBob. "What's it doing…?"

"Don't ask questions you aren't prepared to handle the answers to!" Mrs. Puff snapped.

Meanwhile, outside the school, S.F. pulled out his cell phone and placed a call.

"Yeah, the school is going to stay," said S.F. "It seems like we won't be able to conquer Bikini Bottom piece by piece like we planned… I understand. We'll go with Plan B instead."

 **Leni's and SpongeBob's Boating School Days: The End**


End file.
